A New Life
by kellocfan1
Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had anticipated: each other. SethMarissa.
1. Goodbye Time

_Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Pairing: Seth/Marissa._

_A/N: I started writing this story such a long time ago, you wouldn't even believe it. I'm about eight chapters in, so you can probably expect regular updates- at least for a while. I was skeptical about whether or not I should post it.. Unconventional couples do tend to trigger some controversy.. But I'll give it a shot. Hopefully, you will enjoy this.._

_Seth/Marissa scenes are soon to come, but first I must properly break up the other two couples. This takes place after the season 2 finale, by the way. Nothing in season 3 has happened. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single tear forced itself from Marissa's eye and trickled down her cheek. He was gone. Permanently.

She noticed when he began distancing himself from her. It all started after Trey's funeral. (he died from severe blood loss) She chose not to attend. She assumed that Ryan needed space. After all, Trey was his only brother. Little did she know, this was the time when he needed her the most. In the days following that event, he began making up excuses. It didn't matter if it was, "I need to catch up on some summer reading." or "I promised Seth I'd go sailing with him." They all meant the same thing.

Every night as she lied down in her oversized bed with no one to snuggle with except for share bear, she would ask herself the same question: "Why doesn't he just break up with me?" Just before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she would pray to God that he would just get it over with. It was inevitable. It was bound to happen sooner or later. So why must they continue to convince themselves that it wasn't over? That their relationship wasn't doomed to failure from the very beginning? That they had a future? Because they didn't. No matter how much they loved each other, they couldn't change who they were: Ryan and Marissa. Something or someone was always able to come between them. Love was not a factor in their relationship.

She knew that it had to end, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that it was over. The time she spent practicing in her bedroom didn't give her the confidence she was hoping it would. In her eyes, she held the privilege of calling him her boyfriend, and she didn't want to lose it. So, she continued "seeing" him, pretending that it was right and that they were the "perfect couple" everyone always said they were. That is, until that night in mid-July..

She knew that something was wrong. Ryan never came to her house unless he was previously invited. He said that they needed to talk. Surprisingly, he did all of the talking. Usually, she would have to ask a million questions just to get a few words out of him. Not this time. Within a few seconds, she discovered that her suspicions were correct. Something was wrong.

Theresa called. She was in Chino.. but not for long.

Ryan, of coarse, jumped at the chance to move to Atlanta and help take care of his one-year-old child. Sure, he would be forced to give up his luxurious pool house and say goodbye to the family he's learned to love.. but it would end the awkwardness between he and Marissa. And maybe, just maybe, he would grow to love his son, Michael- as he recently discovered was his name- even more than he loved the Cohen's and Marissa.

That was it. They said their final goodbyes and he left. No sex. No kisses. Just a friendly hug, even though everyone knew that Ryan and Marissa were never friends.

And then he was gone. Permanently.

After that first tear escaped, it was impossible for her to hold the rest back. They were now flowing freely down Marissa's reddening face. The moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived.. but she felt no sense of happiness or relief. Her first love was gone. He would no longer be there to protect her in times of need. She would now be forced to fight her battles alone. He had a family. She was not a part of it. Nothing would ever be the same again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth promised Summer that he would never abandon her again. He intended on keeping that promise. Even after Ryan told him he was leaving, Seth remained strong. He tried his best not to think about it. He surrounded himself with the ones he cared about the most, (his parents, Summer, Captain Oats) and stayed away from the empty pool house. Although he knew that nothing was capable of filling the void that Ryan left behind, sailing away wouldn't solve anything either.

Despite everything that happened, Seth was surprisingly happy. He was aware that school started in less than two weeks, but he didn't seem to mind. It was his last year of high school, and he was looking forward to it.

One night, he received a phone call from Summer. She needed to see him. That's all she said. So, he hopped into his mother's Range Rover and sped to her house.

He walked into her bedroom to find it cramped with boxes- some empty, some overfilled with various items.

She was leaving. Summer, the one person he was depending on to be there for him, was leaving.

Apparently, the step monster had overdosed on pain medication. She was dead. The funeral was to take place in Manhattan, where all of her family lived.

Her dad proposed that they stay there, start a new life. Summer didn't object. As much as she loved Seth, he had changed. Ever since Ryan left, the old Seth Cohen was nowhere to be found. Despite Seth's desperate attempts to convince her to stay, it was too late. He couldn't change who he was, and she couldn't change her mind. The arrangements had already been made.

She was leaving with no intentions of ever coming back. Seth's heart was broken.

It's your life  
You say you need a change  
Don't all the dreams  
We've seen come true  
Mean anything  
You say it's different now  
And you keep staring at the door  
How can you walk away  
Don't I matter any more

If being free  
Is worth what you leave behind  
And if it's too late  
For love to change your mind  
(Then it's) goodbye time

If we had known  
Our love would come to this  
We could have saved  
Our hearts the hurt  
Of wasted years  
Well it's been fun  
What else can I say  
If the feeling's gone  
Words won't stop you anyway

If being free  
Is worth what you leave behind  
And if it's too late  
For love to change your mind  
(Then it's) goodbye time

Goodbye baby.

"Goodbye Time" by Blake Shelton

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there you have it, the very first chapter.. It will get more interesting as it progresses- I promise! Oh, I just added the lyrics because I thought it kind of tied in with everything.. I will do that sometimes. So, now that I built up the courage to actually post this, please leave me a review! Thanks, I appreciate it! The next chapter is soon to come._


	2. Better or Worse?

_TItle: A New Life.. Yeah, the title sucks. It reminds me too much of that Keith Urban song, which is titled "Better Life". I couldn't think of anything, and everything I could think of had already been taken, so I guess this is the title. Get used to it, hahaha._

_Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Rating: Clean, or "K", I guess it would be._

_Pairing: Seth/Marissa_

_A/N: Thanks so much, guys! The reviews really mean a lot to me. It was a lot better than I was expecting, which was something along the line of: "Seth and Marissa? Eww..". So that was a nice surprise! This next chapter was initially meant to be split into two.. but I decided to combine them, because they are probably my two worst chapters. haha- Don't let that keep you from reading! Please don't.. maybe I shouldn't have said anything? hahaha. Anyway I hope you enjoy! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth sighed while flipping aimlessly through a comic book. The whole point of reading was to distract himself, but he found that to be a very difficult task. Three months ago was the day that Summer left. It's been three months, and he still feels the same exact way as he did that day. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get over her. He pictured himself sixty years in the future, sitting on a rocking chair, flipping through old pictures of her.. _Wait- rocking chair?_ That's a bit feminine.. Recliner. Yes, that suits him nicely..

"Seth?" Kirsten Cohen knocked on the door softly before opening it, allowing herself inside. "You have a visitor."

Before he had the chance to respond, Marissa appeared in the doorway beside his mother. Her hands were nervously tucked away in the pockets of her denim skirt. Her natural wavy, blonde hair fell just below her shoulders, slightly covering up her red halter top.

"Hi Marissa.." he said, watching as his mother turned around and dissapeared through the open doorway, leaving the two alone. "What brings you here?" Aside from Ryan and Summer, she was the last person he expected to see.

"I just came to see how you were," she replied, walking further into the room. "I don't know if you've noticed, but today marks the third-"

"..month since Summer's been gone, I know." he finished her sentence and looked down, attempting to hide his pained expression.

She studied his face, or anything that wasn't hidden behind his mass of dark curls. There was something different about him. He wasn't the same quirky, sarcastic Seth that she used to know. His face was expressionless, and the eyes that used to have the ability to light up a room were now dark and meaningless. "Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"No." he replied truthfully, shaking his head. "I'm not."

"We have something in common." she said uneasily while sitting down next to him on the bed. "In a months time, I lost my boyfriend and my best friend. I think that you're the only other person in this world who could possibly understand how I'm feeling.. That's why I came."

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes containing the slightest bit of hope. She was the last person he had ever expected to seek comfort from.

Things change.

Three more long months passed by. Seth and Marissa's visits became more frequent.

Ryan and Summer's names came up less and less. They finally began to accept that they were gone. That chapter of their lives was over. They weren't coming back.

Seth and Marissa had similar goals: To survive the last few months of high school and get as far away from Newport as they possibly could. They were both convinced that there was no hope left for the fantastic four.. and they were right.

Letting go of the past was the hardest thing that either of them had to face, but with eachother's help, they knew they could do it.

_I don't stop breathing everytime the phone rings  
My heart don't race when someone's at my door  
I've almost given up thinking you're ever gonna call  
I don't believe in magic anymore  
I just don't lie awake at night  
Asking God to get you off my mind  
It's gettin' better all the time_

_(A section from) "It's getting better all the time" by Brooks and Dunn_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time passed, Seth and Marissa began to seek new areas of comfort. As much as they both appreciated the other's friendship, they found themselves wanting more. Neither were ready to move on with different people, but they began to miss the sexual parts of a relationship. A friend simply could not replace a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

One Saturday night in late April, Marissa confessed this to Seth. She was relieved to find out that he felt the same way. In their eyes, there was one simple solution: friends with benefits.

May 31, 2006.. Seth and Marissa tossed their royal blue graduation hats up in the air along with the rest of their class. It was over. After surviving four years of utter torture, it was finally over. Neither of them could be any more thrilled. They were preparing themselves for a long night of celebration. Tomorrow they could figure out what to do with the rest of their lives.

June 1, 2006 was a day that would not be forgotten. Marissa woke up at 7 a.m. and immediantly ran to the bathroom with her hands clasped over her mouth. What was happening? She couldn't even remember the last time she had a taste of alcohol.. so why was she vomiting?

Later that day..

Seth was lying down on his bed, stroking Capain Oats' plastic back, and thinking. The rest of his life was all up in the air. It was his deciscion. What did he want to do? He could take after Summer and Ryan and flee to the other side of the country, traveling to new and unfamiliar places and escaping from the shallowness of Newport. He could hop onto his boat and sail to wherever the wind takes him. It all sounded so appealing.. And it was his deciscion. Now that he was eighteen years old, he could not be held back by his overprotective parents.

"Seth?"

He looked up to see Marissa standing by the door frame, peering cautiously into the room.

"Marissa?" he set Captain Oats down on the end table and stood up. "You can just come in.. you know that."

As she stepped further into the room, he noticed that she was a wreck. Usually, every hair on her head was positioned perfectly, swaying down her delicate face.. but not today. It was pulled back into an uneven ponytail, resting on her right shoulder. Her pale face displayed no visible makeup, and her outfit was not cordinated. Her eyes were red and blotchy. Evidently, she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked. All of his previous thoughts slid to the back of his mind as he gave her his undivided attention.

"I'm pregnant." she replied, not wasting any time. Her face showed no emotion. It had already sunk in, and she was not going to spend anymore time crying.

"Wh-what did you just say?" he asked, already knowing the answer to the question. He just couldn't believe it.. he didn't want to.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how'm I gonna raise one_

All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone

And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life...

_(A section from) "There goes my life" by Kenny Chesney_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N #2: hahaha.. Sorry, I'm sure you are all probably bored of hearing from me. I just had a few things I wanted to say... First off- to all who made it to the end of the chapter: Congratulations! I know what you're thinking, I do, I swear I do: "Another pregnancy story!" RIght.. and I will agree that there is a lot- A LOT- of stories that include some sort of pregnancy storyline. So why did I put it in there? I just think that it's essential.. for where I want this story to go. You'll see. Keep reading and you'll find out why I needed to add that. Hopefully, you aren't too upset with me. hahaha, Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated- good or bad. Thanks! _


	3. Sinking In

_**TItle: A New Life- I was so eager to post this I didn't put enough time into thinking about the title. So yeah, it sucks.**_

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything- never will.**_

_**Rating: Clean, or "K", I guess it would be.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa**_

_**Feedback: A slight decrease in reviews.. So, I came up with an idea. There were like 275 hits on this story last time I checked.. so maybe, maybe, I can motivate some more people into reviewing by responding to each individual review. hahaha, I know- How exciting! This probably wont work, but I'll give it a try. Here is me responding to the feedback from chapter 2:**_

**_moon,gates,slaying- Hey! I'm glad you liked the story! I'm an R/M fan, too, and I agree that it was difficult to watch last season when they weren't together. I'm just changing things up a bit, there's a bazillion R/M stories and very few of Seth/Marissa.. so I decided to give it a try. Also, I'm glad you like the songs. Sometimes I will include them when I can find one that ties in with the story. The ones I've used so far, I hope, went along nicely with the first couple of chapters. So anyway, Thanks for reading:)_**

**_akid4ever83- Glad you enjoyed it! This next chapter is an S/M scene, and there will be more of that in upcoming chapters. So, please keep reading:)_**

**_goingtoazbaby1804- This is your new favorite story? I'm honored! Yes, in my opinion, that last one was the worst.. I'm glad you liked it anyway, though. I think it gets better as it goes along, as is the case with most stories. I have high hopes for the next few chapters.. Please keep reading, I enjoy seeing your comments:)_**

**_A/N: This next one's a shortie, but a chapter nonetheless._** **_And now that I've written just about as much in various notes, (look above) I better get on with it.. _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa clung to sharebear, the only thing that could possibly comfort her at a time like this. Her matted hair was sticking to the fresh coat of tears still streaming down her face.

Seth Cohen was a coward.

She wished that he were more like Ryan, someone who takes responsibility for his actions. No such luck. All it ever was to him was meaningless sex, no strings attached.

She pulled the comforter over her head, hoping to muffle the cries that were anything but quiet. Her parents were just downstairs enjoying dinner and a movie. She was invited to join them, of coarse, but she denied, knowing that she couldn't hold back the waterworks for too much longer. She knew that if they saw her cry that she would have to explain- something that she just wasn't ready to do. And who could blame he? Expecially after the father went running in the other direction the moment he heard the good news.

Slowly, she rotated until she was lying on her back. She had just reminded herself of the baby, and for some odd reason felt as if she was smothering it while lying on her stomach. Already, she found herself to be so protective.. That ruled out abortion.

It appeared as though in nine, short months she would be a single mom. As frightening as that thought was, she felt a small sense of comfort. Atleast she wouldn't be entirely alone..

"Marissa?"

She didn't respond. She recognized that voice and he was the last person she wanted to talk to. So, she remained hidden beneath the covers, praying that he would take a hint and leave.

As tiny as her body was, a small lump was still visible. He knew she was there. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran off.. but I got a girl pregnant at eighteen years old. What did you expect? That I'd be happy?"

The grip she had on sharebear tightened as her teeth clenched together. She had never been this angry before. "No," she said, exploding from beneath the covers. "I didn't expect you to be happy, but still, I was counting on you to be there. Ryan got a girl pregnant at sixteen years old, but did he run off? No! He moved with her to Chino, not because he wanted to, but because it was the right thing to do." she paused, in dire need to catch her breath. If it was possible, more tears cascaded down her face.

He took this oppritunity to wrap his arms around her, in attempt to calm her down. She was right. He knew that he would have to give up his dream of sailing away or moving to the other side of the country. He was staying right here with Marissa and his unborn child. "Shhhh."

She dug her hands into his chest and buried her head in his shoulder. She was too exhausted to fight. Eventually, her sobs transformed into hiccups, and the tears diminished. She was calm.

After she finished crying, he took hold of her hand and guided her over to the bed, where they both sat down.

"It's a miracle my parents didn't hear." she said, breaking the unbearable silence.

"How are you so sure? Maybe they just wanted to give us some time..?"

She let out a small laugh. "We would've heard my dad's body hit the floor and mom's continuous screaming."

"Well, we're gonna have to tell them sooner or later."

"Later." Marissa immediantly replied. "That'll give us time to order your tombstone."

"Maybe we should tell my parents first.."

"That might be a good idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N #2: The next one will be longer, I swear! Please, please, please leave a review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post.. (haha- blackmail!) Just kidding, I'll probably post no matter what. I seriously need to get a life. **_


	4. Breaking the News

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything..**_

_**Rating: Clean.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback:**_

**_Caitlin- This is your favorite story:) Well, I'm really happy that you like it! Please keep reading!_**

**_moon,gates,slaying- Yes.. last chapter was very short. This one is two chapters combined, so it should be a little bit longer. Anyway, I'm glad ya liked it:)_**

**_danhydegirl- You're pretty good at predicting things.. lol. Yeah, SethMarissa is a couple you don't see too often in stories, so I wanted to change things up a bit. Thanks for reading, and I'm happy that you enjoyed it:)_**

**_goingtoazbaby1804- I'm glad that you're in awe with my story, because I am in awe with your reviews! lol. :)_**

**_A/N:_** **_I'm really sorry to all of you who were looking forward to seeing Sandy and Kirsten's reactions.. I didn't really include much of them in this chapters, but you'll see more of them soon. _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That went surprisingly well.." Marissa said, refferring to the visit they had just had with Sandy and Kirsten.

"My father didn't have a heartattack.." Seth replied. "I guess that's a good sign. Do you think your parents will be as supportive?"

"Don't hold your breath."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa fixed her eyes on the ceramic floor tiles, listening to her mother's groans of despair.

"This is a major inconvenience, Marissa.."

The voice rung through her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Her mother had never been more dissapointed.

Slowly, Marissa lifted her head in order to make eye contact with her father. He seemed to have succeeded at tuning Julie out. Marissa gave him an apologetic smile, unsure of what else was appropriate. His reply was a simple nod of the head, giving her all the reassurance she needed.

"This gives us very little time to prepare for the wedding." Julie ranted on, her voice raising a few octaves.

"What!" Seth, Marissa, and Jimmy said simultaneously. No one had said anything about a wedding..

"Well, it'll have to take place before you start to show.." Julie reasoned, her eyes focused in on her daughter.

"Mom," Marissa began, sneaking a glance at Seth, who was anything but calm. "We weren't really planning on getting married." she chose her words carefully, not willing to upset her mother anymore than she already had. "We're not ready."

"What?" Julie apprehensively ran a hand through her fiery, red hair. "I'm thirty-six years old, Marissa. Do you think _I'm_ ready to be called grandma!"

"No." Marissa mumbled in reply, unsure of whether or not the question was meant to be rhetorical.

"Of coarse not." Julie confirmed. "Sometimes in life we have to do things that we're just not ready for.."

Seth wiped a substantial amount of sweat from his hairline.. because he knew that no matter what, Julie Cooper always got her way. This was no exception.

"And I will not let you bear a child out of wedlock." If you were to look real close, you could almost see the fumes erupting from Julie. Evidently, this was a battle that Seth and Marissa were going to lose.

"But mom-" Marissa objected, using her last bit of effort to fight for a hopeless cause.

"You already made the deciscion, Marissa." Julie replied, holding her hand up in the air to silence her daughter. "This discussion is over." she whirled around and headed for the doorway, leaving her husband (they remarried shortly after Caleb's death) no other alternative but to follow her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa walked out of the dressing room wearing the most beautiful (and expensive) dress she had ever picked up in her life. There seemed to be an infinate supply of the clean, white fabric that flowed down her body, defining her angles perfectly.

"That's the one." Julie said unaffectedly, turning toward the store manager. "We'll take it."

Marissa's younger sister, Kaitlyn, who had recently returned from boarding school, nodded approvingly. "You look great, Marissa."

"Thanks." Marissa replied, thrilled to finally find something that her mother approved of.

"Now go get changed." Julie said, withdrawing a randrom credit card from her purse and handing it to the manager. "We'll hit the flower shop next."

"Sorry, can't." Marissa replied, gathering up the train of the dress in her hands, not wanting it to drag. "I.. uh, have a date."

"A date?" Julie replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Marissa nodded dissmissively before stepping behind the curtain and into the privacy of the small changing area. It was true. She had a date with Seth that night. After all, they didn't want to be strangers at the alter.

"Where's he taking you, a comic book convention?" Julie said sardonically. "We have a lot of planning left to do, Marissa. The wedding _is_ in less than a month."

Marissa rolled her eyes, thankful that she wasn't visible to her mother, or anyone else, for that matter. Julie Cooper was planning the most extravagant wedding Newport has ever seen, and Marissa was not looking forward to it. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always dreamed of the perfect wedding. And now that it was being handed to her on a silver platter, she found herself longing for a quiet wedding- the guest list consisting of only a few close friends and relatives. No such luck.

"Fine," Julie said, heaving a sigh. "I'll let you go on this date tonight, but tomorrow you're mine."

"Deal." Marissa replied, emerging from the dressing room, dress in hand.

"I'm glad we drove seperate. Now Kaitlyn and I have time to select our bridesmaid dresses."

Marissa nodded, handing her dress over to her mother before heading for the exit.

"Marissa?"

And just when she thought she was free.. "Yes?" Marissa replied, already halfway out the door.

"What size dress does Summer wear?"

She froze. "What?"

"She_ is _your maid of honor, isn't she? We'll fly her in from New York."

Marissa stood in the door frame, mouth half open. She had forgotten all about Summer. How was she suppose to tell her that she was getting married.. to Seth Cohen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: As you can probably see, things move along very quickly in this story.. lol. Keep up with the great reviews:)**_


	5. Selfless Behavior

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**_

_**Rating: Clean.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback: **_

**_Caitlin- I'm glad ya liked it. Yeah, Summer always makes things interesting.. :)_**

**_Lennie1984- Thanks for reading! I'm happy that you are enjoying it so far. Yeah, you will see about the marriage thing soon, because, as you can probably already see, things move very quickly in this story. :)_**

**_moon,gates,slaying- Everyone loves Seth! haha. Yes, well there is quite a bit of him in this chapter, and a lot of him in the next.. So you will probably be happy with that. Glad ya liked it:) _**

**_goingtoazbaby1804- I have a funny story about fanforum.. Actually, not really all that funny, but I will tell it anyway. I signed up for it in, like, August, but never really went on. I just now have went onto the roadie thread. So I'm on the list:) I'm glad it's getting better, though. I like to get people hooked. :)_**

**_A/N:_** **_Sorry for the wait!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa's white pheasant skirt swayed back and forth with each step she took. The baggy sweatshirt she was wearing covered up most of it's design, but she didn't seem to care. Seth was no more than a few inches away, sticking to his signature outfit: jeans and a polo. The hand that wasn't holding a balboa bar was attached to Marissa's. Their shoes had been abandoned quite some time ago as they were walking along the beach. The sky was bleeding red just as the sun sank below the horizon. When you lived in Newport Beach, you got used to sunsets such as these.

"What about Thor?" Seth had insisted on playing the 'name game', just as he had with Ryan. For some reason, he remembered suggesting this name before. It seemed odd that two years had already flew by. So much has changed.

Marissa scrunched up her nose and shook her head vigorously. "Have you ruled out the possibility that it could be a girl?" she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Because you've only been suggesting boy names.."

"I'm kind of hoping for a boy." he admitted. "That way I can pass on all my manly qualities."

"And what manly qualities would those be?" she managed to ask through her laughter.

"Comic books, video games, jenga.. Who knows, maybe even my chest hair?" Somehow, Seth managed to remain nonchalant, despite Marissa's constant giggling.

"Those aren't qualities, those are interests.. And girls can have them, too." she informed him, appreciating the light breeze that rarely occurred on summer nights in Orange County. "Have you forgotten the female clone of Seth Cohen?"

"Anna has chest hair!" After receiving a "look" from Marissa, on account of the unappropriateness of his comment, Seth toned it down a bit. "Sorry.. Anna, right.. I haven't spoken to her in ages."

"Well you will," Marissa replied. "Because she's coming to the wedding."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Just who else is coming? I don't believe I've seen the guest list.."

"People you know.. or my mother's friends?" She asked, with the knowledge that her mother drew up the guest list and sent the invitations.

"People I know."

"Well, there's Anna, Luke, you're partner in crime: Zack," she watched as he nodded approvingly to each name she listed off. "Summer," she said under her breath before quickly moving on. "You're Aunt Hailey, despite my mother's hatred for her.."

"What?" Seth nearly chocked on his ice cream treat.

"You're Aunt Hailey.." Marissa replied, hoping to avoid the awkward situation.

"No, no.." He stopped, planting his feet firmly on the sand. "Before her."

"Zack.." she said, making yet another attempt to avoid what would undoubtedly be torture for her.

"After Zack." he was becoming impatient. "You said Summer, didn't you?"

She looked to the ground, refusing to respond. She was dreading the day that, for most girls, was the happiest day of their lives.. Or was suppose to be, anyway. "She's my maid of honor." she finally said. Her words were barely audible they were spoken so softly. She feared that she may question, on the day of their wedding, who he really wanted to marry: Her, or the woman standing beside her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten watched as her son inhaled his cereal, not taking the time to chew. The box of Captain Crunch layed in front of him on the table. He switched his attention back and forth from that to the comic strip lying on his lap.

"Seth." she said as more of a statement than anything else.

He glanced up at her, milk dribbling down his chin. "Yes mother?" he said, his mouth filled with the sugary substance.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." she finally replied, unable to tell him what she had been yearning to eversince the engagement: He was not ready to become a husband or a father..

Flashback

_Kirsten watched from the door frame as a ten year old version of Seth Cohen pressed buttons furiously, his eyes fixed on the television set. _

_"Seth?" _

_She turned around to see her husband enter the room and approach their son. _

_"Today is your lucky day," Sandy began, a look of excitement growing on his face. "I'm going to teach you how to surf." _

_Seth's face remained expressionless as his chocolate colored eyes scanned his father's face, searching for a sign of sarcasm. "Are you serious?" he finally asked. _

_"Well, yeah." Sandy replied, a sense of hurt audible in his voice. "I thought you'd be excited about it." _

_"Who wants lunch?" Kirsten spoke up, hoping to avoid what would undoubtedly be an awkward situation. "I can make sandwhiches." _

_Seth looked over to his mother, her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.. something that Julie Cooper would never be caught dead in. He admired his mother.. despite the fact that she still had yet to master the art of sandwhiches. Her intentions were always good, and that was what mattered. _

_He then turned to his father, who's attire was the opposite of casual. Evidently, he had just come from work. Seth figured that he must've taken the afternoon off in hopes of teaching him how to surf. There were very few father's in Orange County who made as much time for their children as Sandy Cohen did. _

_Lastly, Seth turned toward the television set to which his videogames were hooked up to. As much as he would love to sit in front of the tv all day, his afternoon was booked. "Of coarse I'm excited about it." he finally said, his dark, curly hair bouncing up and down as he nodded his head eagerly. "I just thought we could have lunch first.." he turned toward his mom, who was standing in the doorway, smiling at him. "I'm craving sandwhiches." _

_In a way, Seth was rewarded for his selfless behavior. Later that day, he broke his foot attempting to stand on the surfboard. Needless to say, that was the last time he ever went surfing.. and he was free to sit in front of the tv and play videogames for the remainder of that summer. _

End of Flashback

"Mo-om?" Seth sang, waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to mom."

The sight of Seth's hand frightened her as she jumped back into reality.

"You seemed to be in somewhat of a daze." he explained. "Bagel?"

Lying in his extended hand was half of a bagel, topped with oodles or cream cheese.

"I know sesame's your favorite.." he went on, waving it in front of her face, trying his best to make it seem as appealing as possible.

She smiled, recalling the daydream she had had just moments ago. She knew that Seth would make a great father. He may not always act his age.. but his heart was in the right place.

At that moment, much to Kirsten's disliking, the phone rang, interrupting their time together. "You go ahead and eat that," she said with a sigh. "I'll answer the phone."

Seth nodded and walked toward the doorway, all the while devouring the remainder of his bagel.

"Hello?" Kirsten said into the phone. She received static in reply. "Hello?" she repeated, gradually becoming aggravated.

"Kirsten?" the static cleared enough for her to hear and understand the caller. "It's me.. Ryan."

"Ryan." she whispered, overwhelmed with both excitement and disbelief. He hadn't called once since the day he left. His reasoning? That it would be easier that way. He was right. Kirsten has just been reminded of what she had lost just over a year ago. "How are you?"

"I'm good.." he replied, exhaustion evident in his voice. "I really like it down here. What about you? Is everything okay with you and Sandy? And I'm assuming Seth and Summer are still together?"

Kirsten took a deep breath, overwhelmed with the excessive amount of questions. "Sandy and I are doing great.. and Seth-" she paused, unsure of how to explain the situation that no one had seen coming. Seth had gotten Marissa pregnant. Marissa. _Ryan's_ Marissa. And now they were getting married. That was something that you just couldn't say over the phone. "Seth's doing fine. Summer moved to New York of all places, so he's been enjoying some alone time with Captain Oats."

"Oh, well I can't wait to see him.. any of you."

"What?" Kirsten asked, panic rising in her voice.

"I'm coming to visit. I got some time off of work and I couldn't think of any place that I'd rather spend it."

"W-when are you coming?" she was almost to afraid to ask. Knowing their lives and the drama that went along with it..

"The first week of August."

'Great..' she thought. Just the time of Seth and Marissa's wedding.. This should be a fun reunion.

_**Review! Review! Review! -hahaha.**_


	6. Bonding

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still, nothing..**_

_**Rating: Clean.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback: **_

_**Not as many reviews this time.. I'm gonna give ya guys the benefit of the doubt and just pretend you were too busy to write me any comments. hahaha. Thanks to those who did:)**_

**_Laugh-a-Lot Bear- Hey! I'm really, really happy that you like the it! There are way too few stories out there with this pairing.. Anyway, you will find out very soon what will happen when Summer and Ryan come back. Not in this chapter, though.. (see A/N.. lol) :)_**

**_moon,gates,slaying- Hi! Well, there's no Ryan and Summer in this chapter, but you will see them very, VERY soon. Oh, and yes, I agree, the last chapter was pretty short, as is most others. This next one's longer, though. Anyway, I'm glad ya liked it and I hope you like this next one, too:)_**

_**A/N: Finally, a chapter dedicated entirely to Seth/Marissa bonding. I hope that makes you happy, if not then I will be back to my usual fast pace in no time, so bear with me.**_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry.. no Ryan and Summer in this one. **_

**_(Hint: Wait for the next chapter. -hahaha.)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seth showed up at Marissa's doorstep dressed casually in jeans and a death cab t-shirt. He rung the doorbell, praying that anyone but Julie would open it.

"Ah, the boy that knocked up my daughter.." No such luck. "Great to see you, Seth." she said in a cynically mocking tone of voice.

"Always a pleasure.." he replied, bowing his head a couple of inches. "I'm assuming Marissa's up in her room?"

Julie placed a firm hand on his shoulder, preventing him from walking up the stairs. "Like I'd ever allow you up there again," she said in a distrusting manner. "I'll retrieve her myself." 

Seth smirked as he watched Julie make her way up the spiral staircase. He was previously known as every parents dream- the emo geek that would never make a move on their daughter. And now he was some kind of sex-craved animal that couldn't be trusted? His amusement, however, was short lived on account of Julie's death glare that she took the time to turn around and send to him. It was not wise to get on Julie Cooper's bad side..

Moments later, Marissa appeared and Seth watched as she jogged down the staircase. Her caramel, blonde hair was pulled back into a french braid that went along very nicely with her laid-back outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. "Ready?" she said once reaching the bottom.

He nodded eagerly and allowed her to take hold of his arm and escort him to the car. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You took me to a carnival?" she said, laughing at her surroundings. 

"Well, I figured that you might be craving fried food, and I couldn't think of a better place to get it at."

"You're sweet." she replied, smiling at him gratefully. "But I can't eat anything until I go on a few of these rides."

"Are you sure?" he pointed to her stomach, reminding her of the person growing inside of her. "That can't be good for the baby.."

"So we'll go on something low key. I'm sure the baby wouldn't mind the ferris wheel."

"The ferris wheel it is." he said after a moment of hesitation. 

Marissa lead the way, dragging Seth to what was, without a doubt, her favorite carnival ride. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They hopped onto the two-seater and pretended to listen as the attendant rambled on about rules and regulations.

"Keep hands and feet inside the cart at all times; Secure all lose articles…"

And so on and so forth..

By most, the man would be considered as a typical carnie: Old, worn-out jeans, excessive amounts of facial hair, cigarette permanently attached to his fingers.. If Caleb Nichol hadn't previously died of a heart attack, the likes of him would've done it.

Finally, he lowered and fastened the safety bar. "Have a nice ride." his raspy voice lacked sincerity.

As the ride started, and they were sent, slowly escalating into the air, Marissa couldn't help but be reminded of her former beau. Even though nothing about it was the same.. At this point, Ryan would be hyperventilating.. But Seth sat, calm and collected. He seemed to be enjoying it.

In just a couple of weeks they would say their vows.. And here she was, thinking about another man- his brother, to be precise. She bit her lip guiltily, thankful that he couldn't read her thoughts.

"The ferris wheel.. This really gives you the kicks, huh?" he said, glancing over at her and proving that Ryan was not the only one who could pull off a half-smile.

"Yeah," she replied, returning the smile. "It's been my favorite ride ever since-" 

Seth looked over at her intently, waiting for her to bring up Ryan and initiate what would undoubtedly be an awkward silence.

"I was a little girl." she finished, catching herself on time and covering up her flaw. The last thing either of them needed was to be reminded of the many memories..  
Suddenly, the ride stopped and jerked a few times until they were sitting at the very top. Marissa glanced down and tightened her grip on the safety bar, having forgotten just how high up they were. "What is it with me and ferris wheels?" she wanted to know, asking no one imparticular. 

Seth, being the only one who heard her, decided to answer the question that was meant to be rhetorical. "Look, I'm not really one for the big, romantic gestures.. And I don't have much practice with heartwarming speeches.."

Marissa slowly turned toward him, giving him her undivided attention. Her eyes were filled with both curiosity and anticipation.

"But I do know how to pay off a carnie." he finished, a sense of pride distinguishable in his voice.

She smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.. And slowly preparing herself for what would be, according to her, their first real "moment".

"So.. Do we kiss now?" he asked eagerly, having had very little experience when it came dating.. Particularly Marissa.

She nodded, and all previous thoughts (including those of Ryan) slid to the back of her mind as they inched closer, minimizing all space between them. Softly, he placed his hand on the back of her neck, lightly pulling it toward him. Finally, their lips met, and the two shared their first meaningful kiss.

Making out at the top of a ferris wheel.. Something that was not a first for Marissa.. But something that _was_ a first for _Marissa and Seth.   
_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The ferris wheel has yet to disappoint me." Marissa said as the two walked along the dusty path toward the food stands.

Seth smiled and accepted Marissa's extended hand. "Giving all the credit to the ride, huh? What about the mastermind behind it all?" Seth had never been the modest type..

"You were great, too." she said with a laugh.

Before he could respond, a man working at a carnival game called out to him.

"Hey! Death Cab, why don't you step up and win something for your beautiful girlfriend?" Evidently, he was referring to him by the t-shirt he was wearing. "Prize every time." he didn't hesitate to add. 

"Darts?" Upon seeing the game he was asked to play, he couldn't help but laugh. "Funny the guy from the shooting game didn't even attempt to harass me."

"Why is that funny?" Marissa replied, failing to detect the sarcasm in his voice. "You have no aim."

"I was being sarcastic, but thanks.. For that." he said, narrowing his eyes in on her. "And I do too have aim.." he added, hoping to convince himself as well as her.

"Then prove it." she replied, nudging him suggestively. "Play some darts. Win me a prize."

"You heard the lady." the man at the game said, cutting in on their conversation. "That'll be five dollars."

"Five dollars? What a rip-" he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the hopeful expression on Marissa's face. Reluctantly, he withdrew his wallet from his back pocket. "You can't put a price on love."

Marissa nearly burst out laughing. "You are so cheesy, Cohen.. But I like it."

The carnie accepted Seth's five dollar bill and, in return, placed three, measly darts in the palm of his hand. "Good luck."

After displaying his best efforts, Seth only managed to hit one balloon. The carnie, staying true to his word, handed over a stuffed animal no larger than the size of his fist.

"Thanks.." Seth said sardonically.

"Thank you." the carnie replied, turning his attention to his next victim..

"Congratulations," Seth said, handing the stuffed animal over to Marissa. "You are now the owner of the proof that shows.. Seth Cohen does have aim." 

"Thanks," Marissa said slowly. "What is it?"

"I want to say a fish.." he replied, taking a closer look.

"Well, whatever it is.. I think I'm gonna name it Seth."

"I agree," he responded. "I mean, the resemblance is undeniable." 

She glanced down at the small creature. It looked like a cross between a fish and something else that was undistinguishable. "No arguments here.." she said with a laugh.

"So.." he began, heaving a sigh. "Are you ready for something deep-fried and greasy?"

"Always." she replied, taking hold of his hand and leading him off toward the nearest food stand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you guys enjoyed.. Either way, REVIEW:) **_


	7. Competition?

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still, nothing..**_

_**Rating: Clean.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback: Thanks to all reviewers! **_

**_Laugh-a-Lot Bear- Thanks:) Glad ya like my writing. One of my main goals is to make it believable, and write the characters similar to the way they are on the show. I'm happy to see I've accomplished that! Thanks so much for reading, sorry it took me so long to post this next one.._**

**_moon,gates,slaying- I'm really happy that people liked the fluff. The rest of the story has been pretty drama-filled. So, I guess I will try to add some more chapters similar to that last one. Thanks so much for reading and giving me your comments:)_**

**_goingtoazbaby1804- I'm so happy you liked it! Please keep reading, and thanks for your kind reviews:)_**

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I truly am... it was a long wait, but I am back. You can probably expect updates more frequently now. Again, I am sorry!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa's blue eyes fluttered as she propped herself up onto her elbows, preparing to climb out of bed. She glanced over at the electric alarm clock sitting on her bed stand before finally scrambling to her feet. It was eleven o' clock. _Eleven o' clock._ Lately, morning sickness has prevented her from sleeping in. There was, however, one other factor that could've been accountable for the best rest she's had in quite some time..

For the first time in months, she awoke after dreaming of a certain tall, skinny, comic book-loving nerd rather than the rugid, blonde she had been lusting over ever since he said 'goodbye'.

It was true. Marissa woke up with a smile on her face, following the best sleep she had had in months. Nothing could ruin the happy state she was in.

Or so she thought..

At that precise moment, the doorbell rung. Quickly, she darted to the other side of her bedroom and rummaged through her closet, searching for a bathrobe- or anything with the ability to shield her of her revealing nightie.

_"Coming!"_ After finally finding her silk bathrobe, Marissa rushed down the stairs to greet the visitor, whom she assumed was just another delivery person. The wedding was now in less than two weeks, and supplies were arriving by the truckload.

Although she was still skinnier than most, Marissa had put on a few pounds and was, by no means, in the physical condition that she used to be in. She was breathless by the time she reached the door and swung it open.

_"Coop!"_

She was now breathless, _and_ in shock.

Summer lugged her ginormous suitcase through the open doorway, despite her friend's motionless state and wide-open mouth. "Now I know the wedding isn't for another couple of weeks, but guess what? I'm early!"

Marissa somehow managed to close the door and follow Summer inside, all the while breathing very heavily.

"Look at this place," Summer enthused, taking off her dark sunglasses to take a peak around the palace. "So much has changed since I've been here last.."

Marissa nodded in agreement. Her mother was very big on decorating. After all, if you have the money, why not spend it?

"Including the person standing before me," Summer went on to say. "_Coop!_ I can't believe you're getting married!"

Marissa bit her bottem lip. She hadn't said a word since Summer's arrival, and she wasn't planning on changing that now.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Marissa took a moment to study every aspect of the person whom she formerly called her best friend. From her dark, brown hair to her designer handbag all the way down to her sylish heels. Yep, she was the same old Summer, alright.. Most likely the same old Summer who was still in love with Seth. "Um.. he's.." she stumbled over her words, unable to go on. Fortunately for her, Summer's cell phone went off at that very moment.

"It's my dad," she announced after glancing down at the caller ID. "He's probably just calling to make sure I got here okay.. Do you mind if I take this in the other room?"

"Of coarse not," Marissa replied, relief washing over her. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks Coop, this'll only take a sec." With that, Summer flipped the phone open and hurried from the room.

"That was too close," Marissa whispered to the empty room.

She couldn't tell Summer about her and Seth.. Not _now_, when they were the only two people in the house. With Summer's rage blackouts, who could really predict the outcome of the situation? All Marissa knew was that she did not want to stick around to find out. Scrambling for a loose piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled down a quick note explaining that she had a few wedding-related errends to make, and that she would be back soon. This was, of coarse, a lie, but it could buy her some time. So, despite her current attire of a bathrobe, she rushed out the door and to her car.

Destination? The Cohen house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't think you're excused from this conversation, Coop," Summer yelled, tucking her cell phone safely in her purse and opening the door that would lead her outside of Jimmy Cooper's office, where she took her phone call. "I still want to hear all about your-" she stopped, noticing that the room was empty and she was, apparently, talking to herself. "fiance." she finished quietly once eyeing Marissa's note.

"Time alone.." she said aloud, strangely enjoying the feeling of talking to herself. "I could either show myself to the guest room and begin unpacking, or.. I could do what I had intended to all along at some point: Pay Cohen an overdue visit." her forehead created tiny creases as she pretended to be stumped over the situation. "Hmm.. I pick option number two." Satisfied, she left a note of her own, just in case Marissa were to get back before her, and skipped to the door, excited to finally see Seth again.


	8. Temptation

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still, nothing..**_

_**Rating: Clean.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback: Yay! 8 reviews this time:)**_

**_moon,gates,slaying: Glad ya liked it! No Ryan in this chapter.. but soon! ;) _**

**_LivingintheOCsucks: Thanks for reading and reviewing all 7 chapters! I'm so happy that you liked it!_**

_**A/N: I have been so busy, you guys have no idea! But I still should've found the time to post a few chapters here and there... Expecially when I said I would be updating more frequently! So, I have nothing else to say, really, other than I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter:)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to comprehend this new found information. "Summer's... here?"

"At my house." Marissa elaborated, nodding rapidly. She searched his pale face for any given clues to his feelings regarding the situation at hand. _Was he happy? Scared? Excited?_

"I see." Was all he said in reply. He appeared to be unusually calm- the very opposite of his true character.

_"I see?" _she responded, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "What is the matter with you!"

"I can't _believe_ this!"

Seth and Marissa exchanged nervous glances, for they had both recognized that voice..

"You enlisted in the help of _Cohen_ for your wedding arrangements!" For some odd reason, Summer perceived their stone cold silence as an invitation to join them on Seth's bed. "You poor thing."

Fearfully, Seth glanced to his side and came face-to-face with the person he hadn't seen nor spoken to in over a year.. The very same person who knowingly broke his heart into a million pieces after moving to the other side of the country. He could feel Marissa's eyes on him, waiting expectantly for him to break the eye contact between he and Summer, but for some reason he could not look away.

Summer could feel her heart rate increasing as she gazed into Seth's chocolate colored eyes, memorizing every aspect of them. Being just inches away, she had longed to be this close to him since the day she left.. But who was she kidding? She couldn't expect Seth to forgive her.. not after she abandoned him with such little notice and failed to leave as much as a phone number- just the many memories that hanted both of their lives. "Seth." she whispered so softly it was just barely audible.

Slowly, Marissa turned her attention to her former best friend. She couldn't be any more transparent if she were wearing a t-shirt that read 'I love Seth Cohen'. It didn't take long for Marissa to figure this out. Only one more factor remained uncertain: Was Seth still in love with Summer? Fearful of the outcome, Marissa turned toward the man with whom she would be exchanging her vows. His eyes were still locked with Summer's. He was, Marissa decided, probably contemplating wheter or not he should kiss her.

"Unbelievable." Marissa whispered, ensuring that the word was only within _her_ earshot. Quietly, she stood up and left the room.

Her departure went unnoticed.. at least for a little while.

"I've missed you.." Summer offered, unsure of what was appropriate for their current situation. Following his lack of response, she inched closer, hoping that he would take a hint and kiss her.

"Just a word of advice," he finally said, clearing his throat before continuing. "You could try being a tad more subtle."

"If it's so obvious, then why aren't you kissing me?"

"We can't be doing this.." he replied, resisting the urge to follow her instructions.

"Why not?" she wanted to know. "_You're_ suppose to be the one who chases me, Cohen!" she reminded him. "And now? I'm practically chucking myself at you, and you're turning me down? We may not get another oppritunity like this.. We're alone. Let's take advantage of it."

"Wait.." he said, panick rising in his voice as reality dawned on him. "Where did Marissa go?"

"Huh?" the subject of Marissa had completely slipped her mind. Needless to say, she was a bit preoccupied.

"Marissa," he reminded her, climbing off his bed. "You're best friend..?"

"Oh, that's right.. You were suppose to help her with wedding stuff." Summer replied, still oblivious to all the recent happenings in Newport. "Don't worry about it, Cohen.. I haven't seen you in over a year. She'll understand, just so long as I give her a full play-by-play later."

Without another word, Seth headed toward the door. He stopped midway to look back at Summer, just one last time. She was kneeling down on his bed, looking up at him with a hopeful expression. Her brown hair was darker than it had ever been before, without the Orange County sun to lighten it up. She was wearing a white halter top and a denim mini, and was as tempting as ever.

Now having a recent image of her engraved in his mind, he turned around and left the room with hopes of finding Marissa: The one person who had been there for him throughout all of this, and he had let her down. He may not have technically cheated on her, but he confirmed her worst fear: that Summer's return _would_ have a great affect on him.. and that he would focus his attention on her rather than Marissa.

"Cohen!" A dejected Summer called out to him.. but it was hopeless. It appeared as though he would never forgive her for leaving. She got up to leave, but something on his night stand caught her eye. She absent-mindedly knocked Captain Oats off the table while reaching for the small piece of paper. She recognized her friend's name and said aloud: "Marissa's wedding invitation.. why didn't I get one of these?" For she had received a personal phone call instead. "Let's see who the lucky guy is.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Worth the wait? Maybe? Please let me know and review! ;) **_

_**Thanks!**_


	9. Jealousy

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Rating: Clean.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback: Lots of reviews this time:) Thanks all! I'm really sorry, this time I cannot respond to each one of you individually. I'm in a big hurry! Sorry!**_

_**A/N: Boring, but necessary. Hope ya like it, and please review! Thanks:)**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth pulled his mother's range rover into Marissa's driveway and was surprised to find that her shiny, red convertible was already there. When he made the nearly impossible decision to leave Summer and go find Marissa, he was anticipating an hours-long search. After all, she was an expert hider when she wanted to be.

"Marissa!" he called out to her upon entering the house, with the helpful knowledge that her parents were out.

What left him even more bewildered was when she answered, "I'm upstairs," as if nothing had happened.

Once gaining her approval, he jogged up the staircase, anxious to find out what was going on.

"Hey.." he said reluctantly after reaching the doorway to her bedroom.

"Hi Seth."

She didn't sound angry, nor did she sound frustrated.. Exhaustion was the only noticeable characteristic he could pinpoint from those two words.

"I'm... Sorry?"

"For what?" she replied, not budging from her comfortible position on her queen-sized bed. "I would've probably reacted the same way if Ryan came back."

"So I guess we'll be even then?" he said, walking further into the room and contemplating whether or not she would mind if he joined her on the bed.

"Okay, first of all, no you may not join me on the bed," Over the past few weeks, she had gotten pretty good at reading Seth, and knowing beforehand what he was about to do. It was funny, then, that she didn't see this whole Summer-incident coming. "And second, what are you talking about?"

"He got a couple weeks off of work and will be here just in time for the wedding." Seth explained. "Ironically, he doesn't know anything about it. He hasn't contacted us in over a year, but suddenly decided that now would be the perfect time to pop in for a visit."

"And I'm assuming he'll be your best man?"

"Seeing as I have no other friends.. yes, that's probably what will happen."

Marissa sighed apprehensively. She knew that she couldn't hold any grudges against Seth. If they were going to make this work, they had to stick together. "Okay, fine, you can join me on the bed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Coop and Cohen!"_ Summer repeated for the hundredth time. "Just because their names go good together does _not_ mean that they do."

"Talking to yourself?"

Summer whirled her head around so fast that she nearly pulled a muscle. "Not anymore, apparently. How's it going, Ryan?"

"Well.." he started. "I was having a pretty good day until I walked in and heard you talking."

Summer's brown eyes widened a bit. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that Seth and Marissa are getting married.."

"Oh.." she replied, rereading the invitation she held in her perfectly manicured hand.

"Well, that part is true.. All that stuff about me not being happy for them and wishing Cohen was marrying me instead of Marissa? That's... not."

Ryan dug his calloused hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie. He worked full-time construction in Atlanta. He had always dreamed of being an architect and designing houses.. now he only builds them. He still had the same dirty, blonde hair and muscular physique, but something about him had changed. Despite the fact that he was only nineteen years old, there was wisdom and life experience detectable in his blue eyes.

_"What am I talking about? I'm totally jealous!" _

Ryan snapped out of his state of daze once realizing that Summer was still

talking.. and not to herself.

"I'm sure you're not feeling this way, though.." Summer went on. "You and Theresa must've tied the knot ages ago. Am I right?"

"No, um.. We're kinda taking things slow.."

_"Huh?"_ Summer replied, twisting a strand of long, dark hair around her finger.

"You guys have a child together and you're taking things slow?"

Ryan paused for a moment. It took Summer's bluntness for him to finally realize how ridiculous that sounded. "Uh... yeah, I guess so."

_"Okaaaaaay.." _Summer responded with both eyebrows raised. "Well, I think that I'm gonna go back to Coop's and act like none of this ever happened.."

She got up to leave the room, but Ryan stopped her at the doorway.

"Hey, um, could you do me a favor and not mention to Marissa that I'm here?"

"Believe me, Ryan, I'll be spending so much time in the guest bedroom that she wont even know_ I'm_ here."

"Uh.. Thanks?" he replied, unsure of the appropriate response.

"Can I give you a word of advice?" Summer asked him, her hand clutched to the doorknob as she was preparing to leave. "Whatever you do, do _not_ let Cohen talk you into being his best man. Trust me, you are not going to want a front row seat for this."

And so, after spending the last two or three hours in Seth's room, Summer made her long overdue exit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Kinda short and not one of my best chapters.. but I wanted to give ya guys something before the holidays, because I'm goin away for the week. Merry Christmas:)**_

_**Coming up (hopefully next chapter): Seth/Marissa fluff :)**_


	10. The Right Words

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Rating: Clean.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**A/N: This one's really short.. and lacking of fluff.. but I just wanted to post a short one while I had the time to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about the story and I do intend to keep writing it. Thanks for all the reviews! I have lot of shout-outs to make up for next chapter (which will include Seth/Marissa fluff.. finally!). Sorry for the wait! Next chapter should be up soon, and you can expect a long one! Thanks for not giving up on me:)**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa had always dreamed of planning her own wedding. After all, she wasn't elected social chair at Harbor high school for nothing. But now? Everything was completely out of her hands. Her mother drew up the guest list, picked out the invitations, selected the location, chose the flowers.. everthing! The only thing that she was allowed to do, it seemed, was walk down the aisle and say 'I do'.

"Morning." Summer grumbled, walking into the brightly lit kitchen.

"Uh, Sum?" Although Marissa was grateful for the interruption, she couldn't help but say.. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon."

"Well, good afternoon, then." Summer grunted in reply. The truth was, she never slept in this late. She truly was a morning person. Her main priority now, however, was to spend as much time in the guest room as possible. If that included sleeping fourteen hours a day, so be it. "Where's the coffee?"

"I'll make some." Marissa responded. It was, she felt, the least she could do. It also coud be a golden opportunity to tell Summer about the baby and the wedding, as she promised Seth she would. People were always more understanding, it seemed, when they had a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other. "It seems like we haven't really had a chance to talk since you arrived.."

"That sounds great.. but, uh, could I take a raincheck?"

"Don't tell me you're going back to bed.. you must've gotten fifteen hours of sleep last night."

"Oh, no.." Summer replied, brainstorming for a quick excuse. "I, uh.. have an appointment.. to get my nails done.. and I was planning on shopping afterwards so I may not be back 'til later.."

"Could we meet for dinner or something? I really need to talk to you.."

"Yeah, okay.." Summer surrendered with a sigh. "Meet me at the crab shack at 6?"

"I'll be there." Marissa replied, smiling. She wasn't looking forward to telling Summer... but she _was_ looking forward to finally getting it over with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was just trying to be like you.. you unintentionally got a girl pregnant, I thought it was the thing to do." Seth's reflection stared back, perhaps looking down on him for being such an idiot.

_"Just tell him!"_ his father had urged the previous night. _"It'll sound a whole lot better coming from you than from someone else."_

Seth knew that his father was absolutely right, and he did intend on telling him... sometime. He just couldn't think of the right words..

_"There are no right words.. It means the same thing, no matter how you say it."_

Sandy Cohen's words of wisdom haunted him yet again. So maybe there were no right words.. but there _is_ such thing as timing.

_"The right time is now..."_

"Shut _up_, dad!" Seth said aloud, hoping to silence the constant annoyances that wouldn't stop running through his mind. "Okay, fine, I'm just going to tell him.."

5 minutes later...

"I got Marissa pregnant, and now I'm marrying her. Will you be my best man?" Needless to say, Ryan's stone-cold stare was _not_ very welcoming. "Okay, so maybe there is such a thing as the right words.. Dammit, dad!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review, please! ;)**_


	11. Something New

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, now will I ever own, anything.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback: Thanks to all reviewers! I seriously appreciate it SO much:)**_

**_moon,gates,slaying- Sorry to leave ya hanging all the time. As you've probably realized, I am terrible at updating- it takes me forever! But thanks for always reading and reviewing, anyway! I really appreciate it:)_**

**_TutorGurlTigger- Sorry for leaving ya with that cliffhanger, lol. I'm glad you like my writing, and I'm really glad you like the story! I was kind of reluctant about writing a Seth/Marissa story. I was honestly expecting more negative than positive input. But I'm glad you like them together, because their my favorite pairing! ;)_**

**_perla- Yay! Another Seth/Marissa fan! Glad ya like it, please keep reading:)_**

**_Laugh-a-Lot Bear- Thanks for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story! I love all the positive input! Thanks again! ;)_**

**_LivingintheOCsucks- Glad ya liked it, thanks for reading:) (Oh, and please keep reading! I'm really nervous that I may have lost some readers on account of delayed updates)_**

**_anailuj- Rage blackouts from Summer are always fun.. maybe sometime in the future? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Happy belated Chrismukkah! lol. ;)_**

**_CutieCay22- Aww.. thanks! I'm happy that my story was an exception! ;)_**

**_goingtoazbaby1804- Yep, Ryan and Summer are back, we'll probably be seeing more of them in upcoming chapters. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing:)_**

**_jvogel54321- I'm hoping to start updating at least once a week. That's my goal, but I've been known to procrastinate, so I wouldn't hold me to that! lol. I'll try! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it:)_**

_**A/N: I'm kinda burnt from all the feedback notes, so I guess I don't really have much to say. I tried to make it as long as I could, so I hope it's good enough! Enjoy:)**_

-------

"I thought that Ryan wasn't due until next week.." Marissa said, noticing the change of color on Seth's right eye.

"He showed up early, lucky me." Seth replied, his voice a mixture of bitterness and sarcasm. "You might as well just try on your wedding dress for me, because I don't think it's possible for two people to have any more bad luck."

"Not necessarily..." Marissa replied with a small smile. "I mean, black looks good on you.."

"Funny," Seth forced a smile. "Marissa Cooper cracking jokes- what has happened to the world?"

She playfully shoved him, causing him to slightly lose his balance. He automatically threw his arms out, hoping to stabilize himself. Clearly, he was taking every precaution possible not to fall and make a fool of himself.

She took a moment to stop and laugh at him before withdrawing a small piece of paper from her gucci handbag. It was, in her mother's handwriting, a small list of things still left to do for the wedding.

_Stop at caterer's- pick up samples_

_Stop by flower shop- decide on bouquet arrangement_

_Pick up cake samples at bakery_

_Stop in for final dress fitting_

"Only one more errand." she said happily. "How would you feel about stopping by the bakery and sampling a bunch of different kinds of cake?"

Seth peered over her shoulder to take a peek at the list. "No, no.. that says pick _up_ cake samples."

"Ryan must've messed with your vision when he punched you in the eye." Marissa decided. "because it says pick _out_."

"Aaah, I see what you're getting at.." he replied with a smile. "Honestly, I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Well, it wouldn't be a complete disaster if our guests were actually chowing down on something normal, now would it?"

"Marissa Cooper, you rebel. I guess it is true what they say- you learn something new everyday."

"Shut up, Cohen." Marissa replied jokingly. "Or you'll find yourself eating trifle instead."

-------

Marissa emerged from the bakery with Seth in tow, having had already picked out and ordered the wedding cake. Why was it that every time she was granted the opportunity to make new memories with Seth, old ones of Ryan alway haunted her? Shoveling the cake into her and Seth's mouths had triggered a flashback of a time when she was doing the same exact thing with Ryan.. right before they all found out that Theresa was pregnant.

She hated herself for it, but she frequently wondered what life would be like if Theresa never would've called. She certainly wouldn't of followed her example and gotten herself knocked up.. soon to be a teen mom.

She sighed and glanced back at Seth, who thankfully had no awareness of the thoughts that were running through her head. "I s'pose you're not quite ready to go home?" she assumed, taking his current relationship with Ryan into consideration.

"Now that you've stated the obvious.." he replied. "What do you want to do?"

She took a deep breath, determined to fight off all thoughts and feelings for Ryan. She was with Seth now, and the more time they spend together, the easier it will become. "I know a place where we can get really good cheese fries down by the pier."

"Then by all means.." Seth replied, holding out his hand for her to lead.

She eagerly accepted it, not only for the fried food, but for the chance to spend more time with him. She never would admit this to him, but he was right. You _do_ learn something new everyday. Seth was full of surprises. She was always aquiring new and exciting information about him. This was, quite possibly, the only thing that she was looking forward to about marriage.. other than the fact that she wouldn't be completely alone when it came to raising a child. She just prayed that she wouldn't have as much trouble with him as Summer did. As a couple, they were just like she and Ryan- on and off. No matter what the circumstances, something or someone was always able to drive a wedge between them.

The recent return of their former beus had already managed to make both Seth and Marissa question.. Was their relationship strong enough to withhold the influence of their first loves? Was Marissa's growing stomach the only thing holding them together at this point? Is Julie Cooper's stubborness the only reason for this wedding?

"Let's go." Marissa smiled bravely, ready and willing to put all of these questions to the test. Sure, what she had with Ryan was great, but how will she ever know what else is out there if she doesn't even look? And besides, she'll end up marrying Seth Cohen no matter what, her mother would see to that, she might as well fall in love with the guy.

-------

Unsure of Ryan's current state, Sandy knocked on the poolhouse door with extra caution. "Ryan?" he said slowly. "You in there?"

Relieved to have heard Sandy's voice rather than Seth's, Ryan invited him in.

"Kid, you've been in here all day.. haven't eaten.. haven't talked to anyone.."

"Under the circumstances, I think I should be excused from family dinners." Ryan stared up at the ceiling, his hands placed underneath his head, and his body flat. The one thing that hadn't changed about Newport, it seemed, was the privacy of the poolhouse, and his ability to feel right at home when lying on his bed- no matter what the situation.

Sandy sat down at the end of the bed and proceeded with his lecture, despite the fact that Ryan refused to make eye contact with him.

"I know that what Seth did could be considered.. unforgiveable, but you gotta try to put yourself in his shoes- see things from his perspective."

Ryan sat up on his bed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to brood in peace until he battled Sandy and his words of wisdom head on. "I work twelve hours a day at a construction site. The trailor park I go home to everyday is very welcoming. The place is just like Chino. I have the life everyone always thought I would have.. the life everyone always thought I deserved. From where I stand, Seth's shoes are looking pretty good."

"Have you ever thought about why he did it- hooked up with Marissa?" Sandy questioned. "Maybe after you left, he wanted to connect with the closest thing to you- the one person who had seen the side of Ryan Atwood that he had never been exposed to."

"Or maybe he did it to get back at me for leaving. Whatever his reasons may be, he's getting the life I've always wanted.. and I get to stand there at the front of the alter and watch as it happens."

"So you decided to take on the role of best man? You're a good man, Ryan. Seth's lucky to have you as a brother."

Ryan looked down guiltily. "You may not feel the same way.. once you've seen what I've done to him."

"You hit him?" Sandy assumed, knowing Ryan all too well. After receiving a regretful expression in response, he went on, "Well, someone ought to have knocked some sense into him.. and I'm glad it was you. Just tell me, are we going to have to order soft touch wedding pictures?" receiving the same response as before, Sandy made a face. "Oof! Not a good day to be Seth!" Finally, Sandy stood up and patted Ryan on the shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll give you some privacy.. but if you ever want to talk, or.. eat.. we'll be waiting."

As Ryan watched him leave, he realized that nobody would ever care about him as much as that man- Sandy Cohen. Putting all of his feelings about Seth and Marissa aside, he came back for a reason: to spend time with his family. He was not going to allow one minor setback prevent him from doing so. Slowly, he climbed off of his bed, hoping that he could find a sesame seed bagel in the bowl, and Sandy and Kirsten sitting in the kitchen.

-------

_**Review, please! ;)**_


	12. Uncertainty

_**Summary: Following the abandonment of Ryan and Summer, Seth and Marissa seek comfort from whom neither had ever anticipated: each other.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/Marissa.**_

_**Feedback: Thanks to those who reviewed:)**_

**_goingtoazbaby1804- hahaha, I love Friends! That was so funny.. lol, I love Ross! Wow, you got me caught up in a Friends memory. I miss that show:'( _**

_**Anyways.. lol, thanks for reading:)**_

**_moon,gates,slaying- I love Seth.. Wow, I love a lot of things! lol. Anyway, I'm glad to finally be updating. I've been so busy, and I probably wont have the chance to post again for at least another week. :S Thanks for the review! ;)_**

_**A/N: I hope this can tide ya guys over until I get around to posting again. I made it as long as I could. Wow, writing this really drained the energy out of me. I'll have to go to bed soon, lol. Well, hope ya'll enjoy! ;)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa cautiously stirred the cream into her coffee, for her hand was a tad bit shaky. Why? Because it had just dawned on her: the wedding was in exactly one week. Seven days away, and there was still so much left to do. It wasn't about the wedding itself. All of the arrangements were made. She could get married tomorrow if she wanted to and everything would still be perfect. No, she faced much bigger issues. What issues? Well, falling in love with the groom for one.. and ensuring that he was in love with her, too. It wasn't so much about comittment- she knew that they already had that. It would just be nice if, on the day of the wedding, the groom was staring at the bride and not the maid of honor.

"Hey kiddo."

Marissa glanced up to see her father standing in the door frame. She watched as he walked toward the kitchen table and pulled up a chair. "Dad.. What are you doing up so early?"

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. It was 7am on a Saturday. What had happened to his daughter? The one who would sleep 'til dusk and stay out 'til dawn? "I could ask the same of you, but I think I already know the answer to that one."

She nodded awkwardly. She didn't exactly enjoy discussing morning sickness with her father. So, she took the opportunity- the moment of silence- to change the subject. "So, uh.. how's grandma? I hear she's sick?"

He laughed a bit before assuring Marissa that her grandmother was fine. He wasn't stupid. He could easily detect when someone's trying to change the subject. "It's fine, kiddo." he finally said. "We don't have to talk about it. I'd actually prefer that we don't."

"Thanks," she replied, relieved.

"So.." he began. "Time is winding down. How are ya holdin' up?"

"I am freaking out." she replied, honestly. Cautiously, she tasted her coffee. _Nope- still too hott_. "Seeing as how half of all marriages end in divorce," she went on to say. "And this? This isn't even a real marriage."

"Then what is it?" he asked, utterly confused.

"It's the kind of marriage where you don't really love the person, you're just trying to do what's right." she clarified, twirling a loose strand of hair around the tip of her finger. She couldn't believe that she was saying all of this, and to her dad of all people.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked. "You.. or Seth?"

"Both, I guess." she replied, not really knowing the answer to the question. She sighed, and tested her coffee again.. _Nope._

"You know, Marissa," he said, and she could tell he was serious, because he always called her 'kiddo'. "You don't have to do this. Your mother would get over it, but you? If you made the wrong deciscion, you may never be able to forgive yourself."

"Yes I do have to do this, Dad." she replied, nodding ferociously. "This kid is completely innocent. I want he or she to grow up with both parents around. And who knows? Maybe we'll grow to love this kid so much that we'll forget that we don't actually love eachother."

"Wow," he said, staring at his daughter in amazement. "I can't believe how grown-up you are. You're already starting to talk like a parent." he sighed, "I never talked to you about this Marissa, but when your mother was pregnant with you-"

"I know, dad." she said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "You did the honorable thing and married her."

"That's actually not what I was getting at." he replied. "I did do the honorable thing, but I was not in love with her when we said our vows.. far from it."

She slowly looked up until her blue eyes met with his. "Go on." she said, knowing that there was more to the story.

"Well, as I said, I was not in love with your mother when I married her.. but after a few months of marriage?"

"Are you saying that you grew to love her?" Marissa asked, clearly catching on to the message he was trying to pass on.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he replied. "And the same thing can happen with you and Seth."

"But how did you know? I mean, how were you so confident?"

He leaned closer to her, as if Julie was going to suddenly appear. "I wasn't." he whispered before getting up to leave the room.

Marissa watched him go and smiled. Slowly, she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. _Perfect._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan slipped through the door and into the Cohen kitchen. He was hoping that he could be in and out with a bagel before Seth even woke up. After all, he wasn't quite ready to forgive and forget. Unfortunately for him, however, he looked up to see the whole Cohen clan sitting at the table, each enjoying a bagel and coffee. His eyes grew wide, and quickly, he turned around to leave.

"Mornin' Ryan!" he heard Sandy say. "C'mon in and join us."

With his back still turned to them, he made a face. "Nah. I think I'm just gonna go back to bed. Thanks, though." he turned the door handle, but was, again, stopped by Sandy.

"No, really," he insisted. "Come join us."

Ryan scowled, but was suddenly smiling when he turned around to face the group. "Thanks." he grabbed a bagel from the bowl and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down.

Seth shifted uncomfortibly in his seat. He suddenly felt as if he was back in the ninth grade, and Ryan was a water-polo player- getting ready to hit him, or pee in his shoe, or something equally unpleasent.

Sandy broke the unbearably long silence by turning to Ryan and saying, just as normally as ever: "So, how'd ya sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." Ryan replied, smearing cream cheese on one half of his bagel.

"Good, that's good." Sandy responded. "Is everything comfortible for you? It should be just how you left it."

"Except for, it's been cleaned of course." Kirsten pitched in. "Done think that the shelves are dusty or anything like that."

"Everything's great.. Thank you." Ryan said gratefully to Sandy and Kirsten.

"Not everything.." Seth said after a short pause.

Sandy and Kirsten simultaneously shot Seth a death glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"You're right," Ryan replied, leaning forward in his chair. He stared at Seth, who was sitting directly across from him. "How could you do it, man? Marissa? There's how many girls in the state of California, and you decide to get Marissa pregnant? To marry Marissa?"

Seth's eyes grew wide, and he was startled to realize that he did not recognize the man sitting in front of him. Whoever it was, it was _not_ his best friend. It was _not_ his brother. "Well, none of that would've happened if you wouldn't have abandoned her in the first place."

Ryan jumped up, knocking over his chair in the process. Seth did the same thing, but, perhaps, a bit more gracefully.

"That is _enough!_" Sandy threw down his napkin, and confronted the two boys.

Seth and Ryan each took a step back, rarely did they see Sandy lose his cool.

"You two are brothers, and you will _not_ let something like this come between you."

"With all due respect, Sandy." Ryan cut in. "You make it sound like it's no big deal."

"You want to let this destroy your relationship! Fine!" Sandy was clearly still outraged at the situation. "But I wont let it happen under my roof. I want both of you out! And don't come back until you've tied up all loose ends!"

The boys took his warning tone of voice and facial expressions seriously. They immediantly headed toward the doorways- Seth to the front, Ryan to the back- and left the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review, please! ;)**_


End file.
